As use of head-mounted display devices becomes more prevalent, an increasing number of users can participate in an experience in which content is displayed via augmented reality techniques, mixed reality techniques, and/or virtual reality techniques. Furthermore, more and more people are creating these experiences for a particular purpose (e.g., an employee training experience for new employee training, a marketing experience for potential purchasers of a service such as a vacation or an item such as a pair of skis, etc.).
Conventional systems enable an experience to be consumed via a head-mounted display device that is configured to display content in a three-dimensional immersive environment. However, these conventional systems do not allow an author or a creator of the experience to restrict and/or to tailor the presentation of the content based on user identification. Rather, when multiple different users access the same experience, these conventional systems present the same content to the different users regardless of their identifications.